


The Wedding of the Century

by iwant2baweasley (becboobear)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dramione_duet, Dramione Duet 2012, F/M, HP: EWE, Post Deathly Hallows, Smut, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becboobear/pseuds/iwant2baweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the biggest wedding in Wizarding history! <i>The Boy Who Saved Us All</i> and <i>The Girl Who Captured His Heart</i> are getting married today at Hogwarts! The guestlist is a who's who of Wizards including Harry's best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. This reporter has also spotted Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson in attendance. Oh to be a fly on the wall in the castle today. Who knows what's going to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding of the Century

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written as part of Dramione Duet 2012 hosted on the livejournal community [dramione_duet](http://dramione-duet.livejournal.com). My duet partner was [looneylunafan](http://looneylunafan.livejournal.com/) and this is the story that I wrote for her. The story that she wrote for me is [Blind Date](http://dramione-duet.livejournal.com/29350.html).
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> In addition to the lovely banner above (made for me by the mods @ [dramione_duet](http://dramione-duet.livejournal.com/)), my story includes a couple of graphics in the body of the story (at the beginning and the end), but I have also included the text of these graphics at the very end of the story. I used images from [stock.xchng](http://www.sxc.hu) for my graphics.

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

The Daily Prophet was hailing it as the biggest wedding in Wizarding history. The happy couple had invited so many guests that Hogwarts was playing host. Even those who hadn’t been invited were planning to flood the Hogwarts grounds in hopes of seeing _The Boy Who Saved Us All_ and _The Girl Who Captured His Heart_.

Normally, Draco Malfoy tried desperately to avoid those types of events. It had only been four years since the war ended and there were still many witches and wizards who weren’t ready to forget that he had been a Death Eater. Especially since he was a Death Eater that hadn’t been punished the way they wanted: life in Azkaban or killed.

Following the Battle of Hogwarts, he and his parents had returned to their manor a changed family. They’d all known that his father’s transgressions and the fact that he was an Azkaban escapee meant he would certainly be returning to the ocean fortress, but none of them knew what would happen to Draco and his mother. In a selfless act, his father had turned himself over to the Aurors in the middle of the night, taking with him all of the dark magical artifacts that had been in their manor.

Draco was certain that his father’s actions paired with Harry’s testimonies on behalf of him and his mother had kept them from going to Azkaban as well. They had been fined heavily, but his mother had given more than the courts had asked for in the form of Malfoy Manor, which the ministry had turned into an orphanage for magical children, no matter their blood status.

Following the sale of their home, he and his mother had moved into a small cottage and had only found out afterwards that their new home was within walking distance of his Aunt Andromeda’s home. It had taken his mum and her estranged sister two years to go from complete strangers to spending every teatime together. Draco was certain that Andromeda’s grandson, Teddy, played a bigger role in the sisters’ reunion that anyone could imagine as the little boy was full of life and hard to ignore.

With his aunt and Teddy came Harry, Hermione and the Weasley family. As Teddy’s godfather, Harry had sat them all down (Draco and his mother separately from Hermione and the Weasleys) and told them all point blank that any past grievances between the two families were to be left in the past, because they now had one common goal: raising Teddy Lupin to be the best wizard and, more importantly, best man that he could be. At least, that’s what Harry had said to Draco and his mother, but Draco was certain that Harry had told the Weasleys the exact same thing. He knew his former enemy-turned-cousin’s godfather (and aunt’s “adopted” son) would do anything to make sure Teddy’s childhood was better than the one he’d had.

It was due to these familial relations that Draco was being forced to attend Harry’s wedding to Ginny. The happy couple had made Teddy their ring bearer and Harry had asked Andromeda to sit in the front row as one of his surrogate parents. He had even asked Draco and his mother to sit in his family section, to Draco’s mother’s absolute joy.

As much as Draco was not looking forward to the wedding, his mother couldn’t wait. She and Andromeda had taken on the groom’s family’s obligations and had helped Mrs. Weasley with some of the bride’s family’s obligations. His mother had even been dropping hints about ideas she had for when he settled down, but all the planning and drama that he had watched shape “The Wedding of the Century” made him decide that if he ever found a witch to marry, they were going to elope.

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

The weather on July 6, 2002 was perfect for a wedding, Hermione Granger decided as she stared out the window of one of the Gryffindor girls’ dormitories. Opening the window a crack, she breathed in the fresh mountain air and sighed contently.

Her two best friends, Harry and Ginny, would be marrying today and tomorrow Hermione would get her life back. There would be no more owls interrupting her at work; no more acting as a mediator between laid-back Ginny and dreamy Mrs. Weasley; not to mention, a break from Mrs. Weasley’s comments about Hermione’s future with Ron.

She loved Mrs. Weasley; the woman had been like a second mum to her since her third year at Hogwarts, but Ron’s mum had taken their breakup, _eighteen_ months ago, the hardest. She still refused to believe that Hermione and Ron’s relationship had run its course, despite everyone telling her that it had.

She hadn’t wanted to admit it before, but Hermione knew now that her relationship with Ron essentially ended the summer after it started, before she’d returned to Hogwarts. Ironically, she blamed the fizzle of their relationship on going too fast. After the kiss in the Room of Requirement, they’d quickly escalated to sex and she’d even moved in with him and Harry when they’d moved into number 12, Grimmauld Place for the remainder of the summer.

With autumn had come school and Auror training. Her eighth year had kept her busy as had Ron’s training. They had managed to write a few letters to each other, but Hermione hadn’t expected many since Ron had never been one to write a lot. The few times they had actually got to see each other were spent snogging if they didn’t have the privacy to shag.

When she’d come home from Hogwarts, she’d moved back in with him and Harry and started her job at the ministry. Their busy schedules didn’t leave much time for talking and what little talking they did was when they were with Harry. Stuck in a familiar rut, she and Ron had neglected their emotional and social needs from each other and had focused all their attention on their physical needs.

It hadn’t been until Harry and Ginny got engaged that Hermione realized that the path she and Ron were on wasn’t going to lead to a happy life together. Ron, too, seemed to have come to that realization himself and they had parted as friends. They had both used their breakup as motivation to move out on their own: she’d moved into a flat near the ministry and Ron had moved into the George’s recently-vacated flat above the joke shop.

Of course, their jobs as maid-of-honour and best man had kept them from getting the distance they truly needed from each other, but they had managed. Things had been awkward at first, but during the last few months Hermione had started to see the signs of their abandoned friendship slowly returning. She knew it would be a long time, if ever, before they did things, just the two of them, and she hoped that, once there was some distance between herself and the Weasley family as a whole, Mrs. Weasley would realize that it was truly over.

Ron had already taken the first step towards separation. He had asked Harry (who had then asked Ginny, who had told Hermione) if he could bring a date to the wedding. The answer had been yes, but none of them knew who the mystery witch was; all they knew was that he had been seeing her quietly for a few months.

Hermione was happy for him and hoped that someday soon she too would be able to invite a significant other to a Weasley family event. She knew that whomever she brought around would have to face Harry, Ron and the other Weasley brothers and he would have to be someone special to get approval from all of them.

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

During his lifetime, Draco had been to more weddings than he could count on his fingers and his toes. The weddings he’d attended in his youth had been more for social standing than because they were friends with the bride, groom or their families. Similarly, the weddings he attended nowadays were more out of respect for being invited than because he actually wanted to attend.

In his view, all weddings were exactly the same. Guests arrive at the wedding venue to sit in a hot humid room waiting for the ceremony to start. When it finally begins, the groom and his groomsmen come in with the officiator. Then one by one the bridesmaids come in followed by one or two little kids acting as flower girls or ring bearers. Then the mother of the bride stands with everyone in attendance following her lead as the father of the bride walks his daughter, wearing white (though many of them shouldn’t be), down the aisle to the wizard in the fancy dress robes.

Once they are in front of the officiator and the guests have taken their seats again, the ceremony can go one of two ways. The first is the quick ceremony, where the officiator leads the couple through their vow exchange. The other is the long and often boring kind (in Draco’s opinion), where the officiator is either an old family friend with stories to tell about the couple getting married or they have a hidden agenda to get their view on something (usually love and marriage) across before they lead the couple in the vow exchange.

Then there is the kiss. Some couples are chaste about it while others seemingly forget that there are roughly two hundred or so guests watching them.

Following the lip lock, the couple and their wedding party walk up the aisle and the officiator tells the crowd to wait until the ushers excuse their row before heading to the reception area. Then all hell breaks loose as people want to wish the happy couple good luck and get in line for food or drinks. In between the drinking and eating there is some dancing and general merriment.

It was the previous knowledge of how long weddings could take that made Draco decline Harry’s request that he be part of the wedding party or even an usher. His mother hadn’t been happy to learn he’d said no, but he had made it up to her by promising to wear the same type of fancy dress robes that Harry, Ron and Neville were going to wear.

Apparently to his mother that also meant he’d be willing to be in Harry’s family photos, which was where he’d seen Hermione for the first time on the wedding day. She’d come into the Great Hall dressed in a floor length, lilac strapless dress that had a dark purple ribbon tied in a knot at her waist with the ends hanging down and her hair pulled back in a fancy twist. She had joined him, his mother and a squirmy Teddy as they watched Harry pose for pictures with Andromeda, Professor McGonagall and Hagrid, the three people he’d requested be his surrogate parents for the day. Due to the height difference, Hagrid was sitting on the ground while the other three were standing on the raised platform.

A few minutes later, Hermione and Teddy joined Harry and Andromeda for a few photos before Draco and his mother were asked to join them as well. Draco found himself placed behind Hermione and couldn’t help but breathe in the smooth, vanilla scent that embraced her.

Her distracting scent had kept him from minding all the flashes of the camera or that his feet were tired of standing in the uncomfortable shoes that he’d bought to match the wedding party. It also had pulled his attention away from how long and boring the wedding ceremony was as he watched her stand alongside Harry and Ginny and dab her eyes with a tissue.

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

Hermione loved weddings and, even though she’d been to several in her lifetime, she didn’t think she’d ever been to one as beautiful as Harry and Ginny’s. The officiator was the same wizard who’d married Bill and Fleur five summers before and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley nearly three decades before that. Harry and Ginny had written their own vows and Hermione doubted there was a dry eye in the Great Hall once they’d finished showering each other verbally with love. She had exchanged a tearful smile with Ron when their eyes met while Harry and Ginny exchanged their rings.

A part of Hermione wished that she and Ron had a future together; it would make everything so much easier. But there were no butterflies in the pit of her stomach when they looked at each other and no sparks when they accidentally touched. The romantic in her longed for butterflies, sparks and shivers racing up her spine when that special man was near.

After their tasteful first kiss as husband and wife, Harry and Ginny were introduced to their guests as Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter. While the couple grinned at their families and friends, Hermione knelt down to adjust the train on Ginny’s slightly flared skirt that was paired with a strapless bodice-style top made of white lace. The dress looked like it had been made for Ginny and fit the ginger like a glove.

Arm-in-arm with Ron, they followed Harry and Ginny up the aisle and into the entrance hall. Instead of lingering there, the wedding party, and the family members that left the Great Hall after them, made their way to a private area of the Hogwarts grounds for more photos.

During the photos, Hermione first found herself standing alongside Ron, but once they split into family groups, she found herself next to the spicy cologne-scented Draco. It had only been her duties before the wedding that had kept her from getting completely distracted by his scent, but now that the majority of her job was finished, her mind was starting to wander off.

Then it happened. The photographer, Dennis Creevey, motioned for them to get closer so they could all fit in the photo and Hermione stumbled in her high heels only to be caught by Draco who helped keep her upright. Almost instantaneously, butterflies erupted in her stomach and a shiver raced up her spine as Draco’s hands traveled up her arms to steady her.

Hermione remained distracted through the rest of the photos and was barely aware of anything as she followed the others back to the Great Hall for the receiving line. It wasn’t until she noticed Pansy Parkinson making her way through the line that she seemed to snap out of it. The two girls nodded awkwardly at each other as Pansy passed and then she stopped in front of Ron.

It was only then that a true smile stretched across Pansy’s face and Hermione didn’t bother to look at Ron, because she knew he was smiling right back. She caught Ginny’s questioning eye and shrugged. They had all changed since their Hogwarts days and Ron was a good judge of character; if he thought Pansy was worth dating, then who were they to argue?

A familiar spicy scent filled her nostrils and she turned away from where Harry and Ginny were greeting Pansy to see Draco standing before her. He gave her a smile before moving on to the others.

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

Following the photo session, Draco headed straight to the bar that had been set up in one corner of the Great Hall. He ordered a shot of Firewhisky and then ordered three more when George and Charlie Weasley joined him.

It was after his third round that he spotted Pansy standing in the long receiving line. Shocked to see her, he left his next shot on the bar and went over to her. It had been three years since he’d seen her last. Like many families of former Death Eaters, the Parkinsons had found themselves nearly broke following the trials that sent their Death Eater family members to Azkaban.

While in the slow-moving line, he learned that Pansy was working in a dress shop in Diagon Alley and living in a flat over a neighboring shop. It wasn’t until he pressed her about why she was there that he found out that she was dating Ron.

Instead of thinking about how far they’d all come in since school, his thoughts went to Hermione. Did she know about Ron and Pansy? How would she react when she found out? He knew she had been standoffish with him at first and _he_ hadn’t tried to sell them to the Dark Lord like Pansy had.

As they reached the wedding party, Draco’s nerves began to eat at his stomach. They passed Neville and Luna without any real reaction and he held his breath waiting to see how Hermione would react. Judging by her surprise and then awkward nod, it was obvious to him that she didn’t know that Pansy and Ron were together.

Like Hermione, Draco studied Pansy’s happy face and then Ron’s. He wasn’t sure how they’d got together, but any fear that he had about them vanished. He wanted to slug Ron in the arm for making Harry and Ginny’s wedding the first unveiling of his relationship with Pansy, but he also knew Pansy was tough and could handle it.

His attention returned to Hermione and he smiled when he saw her face soften at the smile on Pansy’s face. He saw her shrug and then her head turned and their eyes met. He could hear Pansy congratulating Harry and Ginny, but their voices sounded far away.

Knowing he was holding up the line, he stepped towards Ron and shook his hand before giving Harry and Ginny his own best wishes. While Pansy headed towards the table she’d been assigned to without any delays, guests stopped him, both friendly and disapproving.

Armed with another drink, he finally made his way to the table he’d been assigned to and saw that it was the same one that Pansy was sitting at. She was talking to his mother while his aunt was entertaining Teddy and little Victoire Weasley. Their table was completed when Victoire’s parents, Bill and Fleur, found their seats.

With dinner came menus that upon requesting a meal made it appear on their plates. As Pansy was the only one who wasn’t familiar with everyone and they were all curious about her and Ron’s relationship, most of the dinner conversation was directed at her.

They learned that she and Ron were neighbors and that after bumping into each other nearly every day for months, they had finally talked after listening to a Quidditch game at the Leaky Cauldron and realizing the Cannons were each other’s favorite team. After that they had found themselves meeting up more often and had even attended a Cannons game as their first date.

Halfway through dinner, Ron and Hermione stood up and gave their speeches. Ron’s speech was about meeting Harry for the first time and how Ginny had been obsessed with him from day one. He congratulated his best friend and baby sister on a life of happiness and finished by making Harry repeat a shield charm in case he ever pissed off Ginny. Where Ron’s speech had been funny, Hermione’s had been emotional. She had obviously been friends with Harry first, but Ginny had been her first girl friend. She thanked them for enriching her life and giving her a family to belong to in the Wizarding world.

Following the speeches, Harry and Ginny made their way to the dance floor and music began to play as they danced their first dance. Towards the end of their dance, they asked other couples to join them on the dance floor and Draco saw Hermione shake off Ron when he held out his hand to dance with her. The former couple shared a brief word and then Ron headed towards the table where Draco sat with Pansy.

Without thinking, Draco stood and crossed paths with Ron while walking towards the high table where Hermione sat. He held out his hand to her and to his joy, she slipped her smaller hand into his. He led her down to the dance floor and they began to dance.

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

Draco’s spicy scent was intoxicating as he led her around the dance floor in a waltzing pattern. She wasn’t sure if everyone else was waltzing as well or if the music was even made for a waltz, but she didn’t care. For the first time in too long, she was being held in the strong arms of a man that she found attractive.

Hermione wasn’t exactly sure when she’d started finding Draco attractive. She supposed she had always found him somewhat attractive; it was just that his personality and attitude clouded his chiseled features and gorgeous silver grey eyes.

The music slowed to a more romantic piece and Hermione felt Draco’s arms tighten around her, pulling her closer to him. With no reason to argue, she rested her head in the crook of his neck and he began to sway them back and forth in one spot.

They stayed there for one song and then two and it was only when a more upbeat melody began to play that she felt Draco pull away. She started to protest, but stopped when she realized that her throat was dry.

He led her to the bar where they found Charlie and George having shots of Firewhisky. At their insistence, she and Draco joined them for their next round. The liquid burned as it ran down her throat and she shook off their request for her to join them for a second round.

As Draco clanked a shot glass against Charlie and George’s, Hermione let her gaze travel down his body. He was tall like Harry and Ron, but unlike the other two who had bulked up due to Auror training, Draco’s body was leaner, though still strong, she was certain. Plus he had a very nice looking bum or an excellent tailor.

Feeling eyes on her, Hermione looked up and saw Draco watching her. Embarrassed, she looked away and her face flushed as she realized she’d been caught checking him out.

When she finally built up the courage to look at him again, she found he was still watching her. Instead of the amusement that had been in his eyes moments before, however, his eyes shimmered with challenge. Her eyes dropped to his lips when his tongue slipped out and she watched as he licked his lips.

Heart pounding, Hermione glanced at Charlie and George, but they were already doing more shots. She glanced at the tempting Draco again before turning and looking out at the dance floor. Harry and Ginny were still dancing as were Ron and Pansy. Her duties as maid-of-honour were nearly complete and she doubted she would be needed any time soon.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and then turned back towards Draco, but upon opening her eyes, she realized he was gone. Confused, she searched the area around them and spotted a flash of white blond hair by the doors. Not caring who saw, she gathered her skirt, lifting the hem off the ground, and quickly made her way out of the Great Hall.

Once she was in the corridor, she searched the small group of people gathered and then finally spotted Draco as he disappeared down another corridor. Hurrying after him, Hermione rounded the corner and frowned when she saw the area was deserted. She was about to turn back when she noticed that the door of the classroom at the end of the corridor was slightly ajar and there was a small glow emanating from it.

Smiling, she let go of the dress and slowly made her way to the classroom.

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

He could hear her footsteps echoing on the stone and waited until she was just outside the entrance of the room before he _nox_ ’d his wand.

Reaching a hand out, he pulled her towards him and pressed his lips against hers, taking a risk based on what he’d seen in her eyes. There was no hesitance in her as her arms came around his neck and she melted against him.

His hand slipped from her waist and cupped her bum, pressing her pelvis against his, letting her feel what she was doing to him. She purred against his lips, causing him to press against her more.

He wondered if she was aware that he’d been aroused since they’d started dancing nearly an hour ago, but he doubted it. He knew she’d been with Ron, but he also knew that she hadn’t seen anyone formally since then and Hermione certainly was not the type to sleep around with just anyone.

His conscience kicked in then. The last thing he wanted to do was make her regret this in the morning. For all he knew, she was throwing herself at him because of Ron and Pansy; he doubted it, but he wasn’t certain.

He started to pull away, but her arms tightened around him.

“I need this,” she whispered hoarsely. “I need this for me, Draco, please.”

He lifted her with ease and carried her over to the professor’s desk, sitting her on the edge. Slipping between her legs, he drew her face to his with a soft caress of his hand on her chin and kissed her. He wanted to take his time and do this right, she deserved it that way, but he knew they didn’t have time and a dark classroom wasn’t the best place to do it.

Kissing down her neck, he reached the top of her dress and nudged it down a bit with his chin to reveal the top of her breasts. He kissed and nipped at the sensitive skin, leaving small red marks. All thoughts of pursuing the rest of her breasts were sidelined when he felt her hands tugging on the waistband of his trousers.

Stepping back, he undid the fastenings of his trousers as Hermione lay back onto the desk. She pointed her wand at her abdomen and he watched as a flash of light protected them from making a baby. Then her wand was tossed away and she lifted the many layers of her dress up until the hem was up by her waist. The front of his trousers grew even tighter when he saw the sexy pair of violet knickers she was wearing.

Pushing his trousers and pants to his knees, he stepped forward, running one hand over his throbbing erection. With his other hand, he pulled her knickers aside, instantly feeling the warmth radiating from her.

In one long, slow motion, he slid his manhood into her sex, filing her completely. They moved together as they tried to stay quiet. They both knew how sounds echoed through the empty corridors and in their haste to be alone, they’d forgotten about the other protective enchantments.

Her cries as she neared her climax threatened to expose them, but all worry about being caught slipped from his mind as he thought about what it would take to get her to scream his name. He pounded into her and came with a strangled moan. A couple thrusts later, she too came.

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

Upon returning to the reception, Hermione felt like everyone knew that she and Draco had just had sex in a classroom. She thought that the dancing would have kept Harry, Ginny and Ron from noticing her absence, but she had been wrong.

Harry and Ron easily bought her excuse of needing to visit the lavatory, but Ginny had also noticed Draco’s absence and she didn’t buy that it was just a coincidence. To Hermione’s relief, her friend didn’t make a big deal out of it. In fact, she was surprised by how happy the whole thing made Ginny.

Taking her seat for dessert, Hermione stole a glance at Draco’s table and saw him talking to his mum, but looking past his mum at her. Hermione flushed and picked up her glass of elf wine to distract herself.

She wasn’t sure what the future held for her and Draco, but she definitely wanted to explore it. She knew it was still early in their relationship (if one could even call it that), but he awoke feelings and reactions in her that she hadn’t felt since that first summer that she and Ron had been together.

Once dessert was finished, she grabbed Ron by the hand and led him over to the table where Draco and Pansy were sitting. They sat down in the seats that Bill and Fleur had vacated and she broke the ice, asking Pansy about herself.

Hermione could only imagine what people were thinking about the strange foursome; especially those that had gone to school with them. They had hated each other; not to mention Draco had been dating Pansy, and Ron and Hermione had had a serious case of infatuation with one another.

Now, she and Ron were just friends. She doubted that they would ever be as close and or have the same type of brother-sister relationship that she had with Harry, but she knew they both cared about each other. His family could have cut all ties to her following their split, but they had held her tighter and adopted her as one of their own.

From the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Ron relax into his chair and turn his eyes to meet Pansy’s. The look of pure happiness that flowed between them made Hermione relax into her seat. She relaxed even more when Draco’s arm slipped around her shoulder.

No one knew what the world had in store for them all, but she knew it couldn’t be any worse than the adventures that she and Ron had had with Harry.

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

  
**INVITATION (first graphic)**

_Mr. & Mrs. Arthur Weasley_  
_request the honor of your presence_  
_at the marriage of their daughter_

**GINEVRA MOLLY**

_to_

**HARRY JAMES POTTER**

_Saturday, the sixth of July_  
_two thousand and two_  
_at half past six in the evening_  
_at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Reception to follow_

**DRACO & HERMIONE'S LETTER (second graphic)**

_April 16, 2004_

_Dear Mother,_

_I am writing to inform you that Hermione and I have eloped. We regret that you were not in attendance, but neither of us wanted a wedding like Harry and Ginny’s._

_We are currently taking a holiday and will only accept emergency letters. Should you need to contact us, please speak to Harry, he knows where we are._

_This is Hermione, now, Mrs. Malfoy. Draco and I would be honored if you would throw a wedding reception for us when we return. My parents will be throwing one for us as well in the Muggle world, but we thought you might want to throw one as well._

_All our love,_  
_Draco and Hermione Malfoy_

_P.S. Hermione wrote the last bit, mother. I realize it is overly sappy, but I do love you and Hermione is very fond of you as well._

**Author's Note:**

> [looneylunafan](http://looneylunafan.livejournal.com/) gave me three prompts and I chose: _Hermione and Draco are both attending a formal event (post-Hogwarts) and find the company of one another much more entertaining than their initial reason for attending. Can be infidelity, secret relationship, or a one off. Description of elegant attire is a huge plus!_


End file.
